


Spa Treatment

by NegaiFreak



Category: Edens Zero (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU Story, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Oral Sex, Sex, Spa Treatments, many positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: After the events of Digitalis in which Izuku helped save everyone by using 100% of his power, he now needs a bit of a breather in Edens Spa. But what happens when a friendly female face comes by to join him?
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya/Rebecca Bluegarden
Kudos: 5





	1. PART I

"Ah..." Izuku groaned as he entered the water of Eden's Spa. He wondered why he hadn't used his feet instead of his fists. Then again, it wasn't like he actually broke his arms. And it didn't matter whatever body part he used at a hundred percent. The point was that even with the invincibility Hermit hacked onto him in Digitalis, his arm still felt extremely sore from the Detroit Smash he used to finish off Jamiroff.

Weisz was quick to ask why Izuku had never shown that level of power before once the team returned from the digital planet. He explained that his body could only handle so much of his power at once, which was why he asked that invincibility be hacked onto him to prevent injury. Nevertheless, he knew how frustrating it was. Not having full control over One For All was frustratingly tough on him. The fact that it was starting to evolve into multiple Quirks was even more frustrating. He had no idea what would come of it. The water seemed to invigorate him though. Rebecca had mentioned how the Eden's Spa made for a great bath. He just wished he brought soap...

"Ah..." a familiar female voice sighed, causing him open his eyes slightly. The doors slid open. "I can't wait to get all this sweat washed off!" Rebecca exclaimed, dressed in only a towel. Izuku's eyes popped open.

"R-Rebecca?!" he stammered out, catching her attention. Her own eyes bugged out.

"I-I-Izuku?!" she stuttered. She would've dropped her towel if she hadn't noticed him sooner. He was blushing a mad red. "Wh-What are you doing in the bath?!" she asked, somewhat annoyed that a boy was even here.

"I... uh..." Izuku tried to say as he covered his private area. The water wasn't exactly opaque... Rebecca then blinked as she noticed the scars along his right arm, especially near his hand. A frown came across her face as she realized.

"You wanted to rest your arm, huh?" she guessed, causing him to perk up.

Uh, yeah..." he replied, lifting his arm up to show her, "I honestly should've let Shiki or Asta handle that guy..." he admitted as he looked at his open hand that had water dripping from it, closing it into a fist, "but I didn't think we had enough time..." he added. Rebecca seemed to understand, letting off a small smile.

"Want me to help you wash up?" she offered, holding a bar of soap and a washcloth in her hands.

"...Huh?" Izuku uttered in surprise. Moments later, he was a muttering mess. Rebecca was washing his back, sitting in the bath with him. Though she hadn't taken off her towel yet, he gulped at the thought of her being in nothing but it.

"I'm sorry that you can't use your full power in real life like you did then," she apologized to his surprise, "I guess it's pretty frustrating..." she noted, scrubbing his back with a sponge soaked in soap.

"Y-Yeah..." Izuku stuttered in agreement, halting his muttering. What was he supposed to do? Or say for that matter? Technically, he and Natalie were in a relationship that was mostly contained due to school rules. And he was fine with that. But this... There was a buxom girl helping him wash up in nothing but a towel! If Natalie were to find out... He gulped at the thought.

"Jeez, you're sweating more than I did!" Rebecca pointed out as she scrubbed his left arm before moving to his right.

"Well... uh..." Izuku tried to say, only to stop as he felt Rebecca lean over to get a closer look at his scars, thus squishing her toweled chest against his back. He slapped his left hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.

"Y-You okay?" Rebecca stuttered worriedly in question.

"Uh... I dunno..." Izuku admitted in reply as she leaned back to his relief, "It's weird being alone with a girl in a room, you know?" he confessed, making her blink in surprise.

"I get what you mean," she responded after a moment, "But hey, if I know you compared to the other guys, I know for a fact that you're not some perv," she told him reassuringly. He chuckled.

"Yeah, guess so..." he agreed. He still felt weird though. But as long as nothing came of it...

"Okay, let's get the front washed, too!" Rebecca declared. Izuku went red again instantaneously.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" he stammered, hearing her stand up and walk around to face him.

"Come on, you saved us back in Digitalis!" she pointed out to him as a retort, "It's the least I can do!" she added.

"Th-Th-The l-l-l-least?" Izuku stuttered aloud, "I... think it's more than enough..." he managed to say, making her giggle. She then proceeded to wash his chest, scrubbing it gently with the washcloth. But then something began to stir within her. She noticed how well-toned, how firm and... built his body really was. For him to take so much punishment in his high school hero career, he clearly had a strong body. And now she was blushing. Though not as red as him. He was worried she'd go lower and see his... He stifled a yelp as he felt her hands move downward, but she heard it.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she had stopped.

"I... uh..." Izuku uttered out, trying to glance away. His eyes seemed to be locked onto hers. And she was in the same position. The doors slid open without their knowing.

"I cannot wait to get all this sweat off of my-" Homura cut herself the moment she noticed Rebecca... and Izuku... And the positions they were in looked like...

"Homura?" Rebecca uttered in surprise, noticing her there in a towel as well.

"P-Pardon the intrusion!" she stammered, immediately turning around and heading out of the room. Izuku couldn't have been more red. It took a moment for Rebecca to put the pieces together.

"Ah, ha, ha!" she laughed, "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, giggling still, "I bet she thought I was trying to give you a- AH!" she yelped in surprise, cutting herself off.

"What?! What is it?!" Izuku gasped in a panicked tone.

"Oh... my..." Rebecca uttered, staring intently at whatever she saw. Izuku noticed she was looking down. His face turned crimson as he looked there as well, seeing that the head of his erect penis was poking out of the water. The two then looked back at each other with red faces.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Izuku immediately apologized, clapping his hands together in front of his face and bowing his head, shutting his eyes in the meantime.

"Uh... n-no, i-it's okay!" Rebecca stuttered in claim as she waved her hands in a placating manner. She too was a little freaked out by all this. She'd never seen a man's penis. Well, not in person anyway... "I mean... it's a natural reaction, right?" she inquired. Izuku was surprised. He didn't expect her to sound so... understanding. He nodded. "So it's no problem!" Rebecca said with another laugh. The awkward tension seemed to alleviate, if only a little. But then Rebecca noticed the scars along his arm again. For someone to have already gone through so much in order to be a hero... it seemed like he was only getting the benefit of being thanked. And while that may have been something he didn't mind or thought was reward enough... she did mind. He deserved more.

"Uh... Rebecca?" Izuku uttered, catching her attention, "You looked like you were zoning out there..." he noted before she leaned up towards him to his surprise.

"Izuku... have you ever... kissed someone?" she asked curiously, blushing all the while. Izuku wanted to be honest. He had no choice in this situation...

"Y-Yeah..." he answered, causing her to look away slightly out of disappointment.

"Have you... ever seen... a girl... um..." Rebecca tried to ask as her entire head steamed.

"Uh... almost..." Izuku chimed in, guessing what she was going to say, "Like you said, I'm not really a... p-perv..." he stuttered out as a quip. She grinned lightly at his words. And then she looked back at his penis, which seemed to shrink back into the water a little.

"You know, Izuku..." she began to say, causing him to look over at her, "we... might've only gotten to know each other for a... little while..." she admitted as she rested her hands on his shoulders, "But I... um..." she continued, blushing up a storm as she leaned her head closer to him, "I... really... like you..." she confessed. Izuku's eyes widened. That was something Natalie hadn't told him. At least not yet. Rebecca looked back down and saw that his penis had erected, with its head sticking out of the water. "I... think you deserve the most for what you did for us..." she admitted, lowering her head.

"Wh...What are you doing?" Izuku stuttered. He got his answer when he saw Rebecca wrap her left hand around the shaft of his penis, making him yelp in surprise.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized immediately, though she didn't let go. Izuku knew she was dead set on doing this for him. And if he was being honest...

"It-It's fine..." he stammered aloud. Rebecca slowly began to stroke his penis up and down a moment after his words. He started to pant a little as her stroking went faster. She blushed a little, gulping at what she was planning to do next. But she steeled herself, leaning her head in and opening her mouth. "AH!" Izuku gasped as he saw her take his penis into her mouth. She moved her head up and down, sucking on his rod as he grimaced in pleasure. To him, it felt so good. But was it wrong?

He couldn't tell anymore. His find was filled with more mature thoughts about Rebecca. Once an innocent video blogger wanting to rack up views on her channel, now she was giving him a blowjob. And she looked so beautiful... Izuku then began to think of the future. If he and Natalie were to become heroes, they'd have a hard trying to have a relationship together while on the job. Another aspect of the relationship was Kenny. Izuku knew that if he got his act together, Natalie would get back together with him in an instant.

"HAH!" he suddenly yelped. A weird sensation was building in his penis. He could tell what it was. "R-Rebecca...!" he stuttered out, trying to get her attention as she moved up and down faster, "I'm... gonna cum!" he cried out right before his hips started to twitch. Just then, she stopped and widened her eyes. Something sticky was filling her mouth, enticing her to release herself from his penis as it shot semen onto her face. Most of it had wound up in her mouth as she breathed heavily. She shut her mouth and swallowed.

"Hah..." she exhaled afterwards.

"S-Sorry about that..." Izuku apologized with a stutter as he breathed heavily as well.

"Don't worry, it's fine!" Rebecca reassured, wiping the semen off of her face. Izuku was surprised when she saw her lick it off of her fingers. She looked so... seductive... He turned away again.

"So... uh... we're good now?" he guessed as Rebecca finished cleaning herself.

"Yeah, we're good," she replied with a wide smile. And then her towel unraveled. The quiet sound of it hitting the water caught both of their attentions. They looked at the towel... and then each other. Now they were both exposed to each other. And then Izuku thought of something...

"Hey, Rebecca?" he uttered out, causing her to perk up, "Would you mind if I paid you back?" he inquired. She blinked in surprise. What kind of payment was he talking about?


	2. PART II

"Y-You wanna pay me back?" Rebecca stuttered as she crossed her arms over her chest to hide it from Izuku's view, "That's... not necessary..." she claimed with a deep blush on her face. How the tables seemed to turn...

"Rebecca, you didn't have to do what you did," Izuku pointed out as a clever retort, making her widen her eyes as her face went crimson.

"I only did it because I really liked-!"

"I know," Izuku interjected, "You told me, remember?" he inquired, making her blush heavily again in embarrassment. He could tell she was somewhat regretting what she did. But he wasn't. Sure, it was a weird showing of gratitude, but it also felt... so good. He inched closer to her. She could feel the water ripple as he drew near, looking over at him.

"H-Hey..." she stuttered nervously, appearing to arch away. Izuku stopped. He took a moment to glance over her features. Her luscious legs, her buxom chest, her... beautiful face... He always thought some girls looked pretty in dresses, but seeing Rebecca in this light... Beautiful was the only word he could use to describe it, and he smiled.

"You think I can help you wash up?" he offered, causing her to blink in surprise. She noticed the soap, sponge, and washcloth sitting at the edge of the bath.

"Um... I think I just need a good soak is all..." she concluded after a moment, "But..." she continued, unfolding her arms to reveal her chest in its entirety to Izuku, "I wouldn't mind you sticking around..." she sheepishly admitted as she lightly grinned, glancing off to the side. Izuku gulped as he finally got a good look at her chest. Her breasts were large, no question. Maybe they were bigger than Momo's by all means... He shook his head from thoughts of other girls. This was Rebecca he needed to focus on. He inched nearer. She didn't move. She just nervously shut her eyes. He drew closer, arching his head forward and shutting his own eyes. She still didn't move. It's like she was anticipating what was coming... His lips touched hers gently, planting but the tiniest kiss. Her eyes jolted open before he arched away with a reddened face.

"S-Sorry!" he apologized with a stutter, "I wasn't sure how to pay you back without... being... um..." he tried to confess as his head steamed. Rebecca blinked before smiling realization. Izuku was more of a gentleman than she gave him credit for...

"Well... maybe this'll help," she offered, grabbing his left hand with her right. Before he could say anything, she placed his hand onto her right breast. She shivered upon the contact, exhaling a moan.

"R-Rebecca..." Izuku stuttered. His hand stayed on her breast, slowly moving it around like a circle. Both of them wanted to look away. But neither of them did. Though it was embarrassing, this was a new experience for both of them. And they were enjoying it.

"Ah, Izuku...!" Rebecca moaned, suddenly lunging out and pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss, much to his surprise. He was especially caught off guard when Rebecca started to play with his tongue by using her own. Izuku had only heard of what a french kiss was. He never actually thought he'd be on the receiving end of one. But he made his tongue dance with hers while putting his right hand onto her other breast, massaging it gently. The continued kissing for what felt like an eternity until they finally released themselves from each other. "Ah!" Rebecca yelped.

"Wh-What?!" Izuku stuttered in shock. He thought he might've hurt her by accident. Did he squeeze her breasts too hard?

"Your... um... thing's hard again..." she pointed out as a reply, glancing off to the side. Izuku blinked before looking down to see. His penis was erect once more. And he noticed that it was poking her inner thigh, close to her... Izuku blinked in surprise.

"Uh... um..." he tried to say, blushing madly all the while.

"What? What is it?" Rebecca asked. He let go of her breasts before moving over and scooping her out of the water in his arms. "Wh-Whoa!" she stammered in surprise seeing that he was carrying her over to the bath's edge. She noticed that he seemed intent on doing whatever was being planned in his head, despite looking more than a tad nervous. The only other thing she was surprised by was how gentle he was as he set her down at the edge, letting her feet sink into the bath. "Izuku, what are you going to do?" she asked. He had a serious look in his eyes despite the blush across his cheeks.

"I... wanted to make you feel good, too..." he replied before he glanced down at her midsection, "So um..." he continued, blushing heavily, "would you mind if I...?" he started to ask. Rebecca widened her eyes as she realized what he was insinuating, gulping a little. But... she did want to feel good, too...

"G...Go ahead..." she responded, taking initiative as she opened her legs, showing off her vagina to him. To think he'd actually see one in person... he gulped. This was anything but a simple task. But Izuku steeled himself, taking his right hand and moving it closer. He started by using his index and middle fingers to rub her vagina gently. She panted and moaned in pleasure. Now she understood how Izuku was feeling earlier when she sucked his penis. He then stuck one finger in. "AH!" she yelped.

"SORRY!" Izuku instantly apologized.

"N-No! It's... okay..." Rebecca claimed. It was a weird feeling after all. "Just... be gentle... all right?" she recommended.

"Okay..." Izuku replied, carefully moving his finger around. Her vagina felt sticky and slimy. It was a weird feeling, sure. But Rebecca's pants and moans seemed to tell a different story. She was enjoying it. He put another finger in, wiggling them around a little more vigorously.

"Mmmm!" Rebecca moaned, covering her mouth to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. And then Izuku did something she wasn't expecting. He took his fingers out and stuck his tongue deep into her vagina. "MMMMMMAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed in pleasure, squirting juices from her vagina onto Izuku's face. He was caught so off guard that he fell backwards into the water with a splash. "Hah... hah..." Rebecca breathed, having been exhausted from climaxing so soon. She wished she lasted longer than Izuku had. It had felt so good.

"Pah!" Izuku gasped as he came back up from the surface, inhaling and exhaling.

"S-Sorry about that..." Rebecca stuttered in apology, having a sheepish smile on her face, "But... you were really good..." she admitted with a heavy blush and a loving smile. Izuku's eyes widened. He'd only seen that kind of smile towards him from Natalie once or twice. Rebecca noticed that his erection was still intact, blinking in surprise. And... it was bigger than before. "Um..." she began, glancing off to the side while pointing forward, "are you gonna need help with that?" she asked. Izuku blinked before looking down to see his penis.

"Oh! Uh..." he yelped, trying to cover himself, "I'm... sure it'll go away..." he claimed with a nervous grin.

"Hmm..." Rebecca hummed, unconvinced. She was a little annoyed that she didn't last as long as Izuku did before climaxing. But she didn't want to do the same thing again. And her blush deepened. But she clenched her fists. "All right, we're gonna finish this!" she declared. Izuku blinked.

"Huh?" he uttered in confusion. She pointed at him.

"You and me are gonna have sex!" she stated firmly. Izuku felt the color drain from his face.

"HUUHHHHH?!" he exclaimed in fright.


	3. PART III

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Izuku screamed repeatedly as he waved his hands out in a placating manner, "You wanna have sex?! Here?! Now?!" he asked. Rebecca had a blank, stunned expression on her face as she watched him ramble on. "Wasn't all we were doing before sex?! Does this mean I have to put my... um...." he tried to ask, shaking as his face steamed, "And I-I-I d-d-don't have... a c-c-co-condom..." he stammered out, hyperventilating.

"H-Hey... calm down..." Rebecca advised with a stutter, getting his attention, "It's... true we don't have protection on hand..." she admitted as she crossed her arms and legs, "But... as long as we're careful, we can avoid accidents..." she pointed out.

"Easy for you to say..." Izuku grumbled, "If anything bad happened, it'd be my fault..." he noted. Getting Rebecca pregnant was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Well..." she uttered, understanding his position. She didn't know if the Eden's Zero even had that kind of protection available. And if she was pressuring Izuku... she didn't want him to have to force himself to go through with it.

"Hey, where'd that table come from?" he suddenly asked, catching her attention as she saw him pointing at something off to the side. There was a small table just outside of the bath with towels draped on rings at its sides and what appeared to be a small box atop it. Izuku and Rebecca ventured over to the table and were shocked to find that there was a box of condoms.

"Wow, what luck!" Rebecca exclaimed in delight as she clapped her hands. Izuku's eyes shook before he took the box. Moments later, he slipped a condom on.

"Uh, it's... tight..." he admitted. It felt firm against his penis. Rebecca stared at it curiously.

"I hope it holds together..." she grumbled out. Izuku panicked at her words. "I'm sure it will though!" she reassured. Another moment passed as the two made their way back to the bath, with Izuku sitting at the edge, while Rebecca gently stroked his covered penis to keep it erect from within the water. "Okay... let's do it..." she said, standing up and slowly moving closer to Izuku. He wrapped his arms around her back as she lowered herself down. She felt the tip of the condom touch her vagina, making her stifle a yelp.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked instantly out of worry. Rebecca smiled innocently at him. Sometimes, he was too pure of heart for his own good.

"I'm okay," she reassured, grabbing his penis with her hand to make sure it was aimed precisely at the opening of her vagina. Slowly but surely, it slipped in. Both Izuku and Rebecca clenched their teeth. Izuku felt his penis was a tight spot, while Rebecca felt her insides expand. Then Izuku noticed the blood coming out.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" he shrieked in shock. Rebecca also noticed.

"No, no, no! This is supposed to happen!" she reassured, getting his attention before he could panic any further, "It means... that you're my first..." she admitted out of embarrassment.

"You mean... you're a virgin?" Izuku guessed. Rebecca slapped him with her left hand.

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I'M SOME KINDA... UGH!" she shouted as he rubbed his stricken cheek.

"S-Sorry..." he stuttered in apology. Rebecca sighed. She knew he used the wrong choice of words. Probably because, he was a virgin, too... She then started to move up and down the shaft of his rod, causing him to clench his teeth.

"Hah... Hah..." Rebecca breathed. It hurt, but it felt so good, too. She started moving more vigorously.

"Ah! R-Rebecca!" Izuku yelped, panting out of pleasure. He didn't want to give in just yet. He arched forward and grabbed her breasts.

"AH~!" she moaned loudly, feeling him squeeze her chest before taking her left nipple into his mouth, suckling on it. "Ooh~..." she moaned again, now moving slower on his penis. Both of them were awash with a sense of complete euphoria. And it only continued.

"Re...becca!" Izuku exclaimed as he thrusted himself in and out of her on the pool deck, holding onto her rear end all the while.

"Yeah, Izuku! Keep going!" Rebecca cried out, "Don't stop! Please!" she begged. She was completely taken over by the feelings she was having. They had sex in missionary, doggy-style, and standing positions. It was to the point where they were even doing it in the bath itself.

"Oh my god..." Izuku uttered as he felt his penis practically melt into Rebecca's vagina. Even with the condom on, it was a fantastic sensation. And she was loving every bit of it, too.

"Izuku... I..." she began to say, grimacing in pleasure, "I think I'm... close..." she managed to blurt out.

"M...Me too..." he responded, "AH!" he yelped. The climax was imminent.

"Ah, ah.... AAAAHHHH~!" Rebecca screamed in pleasure, while Izuku clenched his teeth. His semen shot into the condom, luckily not breaking it as it expanded. Meanwhile, juices flowed out of Rebecca's vagina as she panted heavily. They had climaxed together, both satisfying themselves. No, they were more than satisfied.

"Wow..." Izuku uttered, "That was ama-" Rebecca kissed him, stopping him from talking as his eyes widened. She released herself from him seconds later.

"Now I think I love you..." she admitted to his surprise. Another thing Natalie had never told him. And... he seemed to have a thing for her as well...

"I... think I love you, too..." he confessed. She smiled lovingly before kissing him. Ten minutes passed before they finally left the Eden's Spa, all cleaned up and sweat free with towels over their forms.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Shiki's voice cried out, catching their attentions as they saw him approach with Homura and Asta in tow, all dressed in towels.

"Oh, h-hey Shiki..." Rebecca stuttered. She was still recovering from the love-making session. "The bath's free now," she told him, pointing towards it.

"Yeah, Homura told us you and Izuku were in there for a while," Shiki recalled, "She said she heard you guys scream a lot in there..." he noted. Both Izuku and Rebecca grimaced. They glanced over at Homura, who was blushing a little as she covered her mouth.

"Perhaps... they were training..." she insinuated. Rebecca sighed in relief.

"Training, huh?" Asta uttered, "Sounds like the perfect way to get even more buff!" he exclaimed excitedly as his eyes sparkled, "Come on, Shiki! Let's do this!" he beckoned as he ran off through the sliding doors.

"Yeah!" Shiki agreed as he took off after him. Homura followed as she walked in.

"Phew..." Izuku exhaled.

"Yeah, that was a close one..." Rebecca agreed, venturing over to the lockers with him to get their clothes. To their surprise, they found them neatly folded and prepped by Witch.

"Oh, hello Rebecca. Izuku," she greeted, "I take it that your bath was nice?" she guessed.

"Yes, it was!" Rebecca replied happily as she got her clothes together.

"And I assume the condoms worked effectively, too, yes?" Witch inquired. Both Izuku and Rebecca froze. The latter of the two realized that Witch could hear anything going on in Eden's Zero, including... "Worry not, I won't tell anyone of your session," she suddenly promised to their surprise.

"Th-Thanks..." Rebecca stuttered, still very embarrassed. Izuku was, too.

"We... appreciate the help..." he added, making the android smile. But as all was said and done, Izuku and Rebecca had a wonderful time together. The only question that remained is what could possibly come out of their newfound relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more amazing crossover content? Come check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
